


Always and Furever

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Dream Bubbles, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta finds a lonely Damara in the forest, deep in the dream bubbles. (A request from my tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Furever

**Author's Note:**

> Rarepair ahoy!

Journeying through the dream bubbles after her death had been an interesting activity for Nepeta Leijon; she was able to explore as much as she liked and had met many other ghosts, including alternate versions of herself.

Today, however, she was exploring alone in the dark depths of a forest. She crept silently through shrubs and listened out for strangers. There was not much to hear except for her own hushed breathing and her footsteps through ankle-high piles of fallen leaves, which she proceeded to run through and kick up in flurries, giggling to herself with carefree abandon.

Nepeta played for a good few minutes before finding a comfortable and undisturbed pile of leaves at the foot of a tree, flopping down onto it and resting, ever-alert and catching her breath.  
Suddenly, Nepeta could smell something through her nose. The smell was unfamiliar, but definitely herbal. Nepeta’s nose twitched and she rose from where she sat, looking around for the source of the smell.

She jumped when she heard a feminine laugh, and a voice called to her in broken English:

“Hey, tiny Leijon. Up here. You might see something you like.” Nepeta looked upwards, and on a high branch sat a female troll ghost, thin and cross-legged as her plump red lips puffed on a joint and her milky white eyes gazed down at her.

“Aradia..?” Nepeta hazarded a guess as to this troll’s identity, as her horns were curled like that of Aradia’s.

“No. Not correct Megido. Older, and damn sexier.” A chuckle, then: “is what they said when see me, ‘damn!’ Is why I am called Damara.”

“Ohh!” Nepeta squinted up into the high branches to see Damara exhaling a cloud of herbal smoke. “Do you… want some com-purr-ny up there?”

“The cat puns!” Damara cackled. “Like Meulin. Yes, come up if you want. I see you closer.”

Nepeta took out her claws from her Strife Specibus and clawed her way up the tree, much like a leopard. She climbed until she was level with where Damara sat on the branch, which was pretty wide and flat.

“Come. Sit. No company for many sweeps. Left lonely.” Damara reached out and plucked Nepeta off the surface of the tree, placing her sitting with her back against Damara’s front. Nepeta could hear Damara take another puff from her joint and feel her leaning her chin on Nepeta’s head.

“Mew’ve been all alone fur all this time? Haven’t you had any quadrants?” Nepeta questioned, leaning back into her companion.

“No. If I try, people say no, think i’m a whore.” Damara replied bitterly, absent-mindedly picking at the collar of Nepeta’s oversized coat. “Had no one since that bastard Nitram. Was cheating on me with the fool, Zahhak.”

“Tavros and Equius’ ancestors are in a relationship? Also I can’t honestly see Tavros’ ancestor being a bastard.” Nepeta sighed sadly at that, because her moirail, Equius wasn’t around to scold her for bad language like she was used to.

“Why sad, little Leijon?” Damara questioned. 

“No reason. I just miss my meowrail Equius - little Zahhak.” Nepeta told her.

“Quadrant pain? I relate.”

Damara and Nepeta sat silently for a few minutes before Damara made her smoked joint disappear and she began to nuzzle at the back of Nepeta’s hair.

“Has the little Leijon ever filled pails?” Damara smirked, stroking down Nepeta’s arm. “Ever had flush?”

“No, unfortunately. I was purr-etty lonely!” Nepeta replied, her breath hitching at the touch of Damara’s hand.

Damara then lifted Nepeta and placed her in her lap, facing towards her, their foreheads together and gazes locked.

“I show you?” Damara asked, barely an inch apart from Nepeta as she slid Nepeta’s coat off.

“Are mew sure about this?” Nepeta squeaked as Damara kissed under Nepeta’s jaw.

“Pretty sure, tiny kitten. I pail with you, we both happy, yeah?”

“Mmm. I sup-paws so.” Nepeta tilted her head so that Damara could kiss her on the lips.

Nepeta and Damara kissed; Nepeta’s arms around Damara’s shoulders and Damara’s hands on Nepeta’s hips, directing her to grind on her lap, drawing mewls and purrs of pleasure from the cat-troll’s lips.

“Mmh–! Damewra~!” Nepeta yowled as Damara kissed her neck and undid the zipper on Nepeta’s cargo pants.

“Cute. Purr for me.” Damara murmured against Nepeta’s skin before tugging Nepeta’s pants down and opening the zip of her boxers to reveal the puffed lips of an olive nook, and a squirming tentabulge.

Nepeta squealed as Damara bent slightly to take Nepeta’s bulge in her mouth whilst teasing Nepeta’s nook with her fingers.

“So sweet.” Damara now had Nepera’s whole bulge in her mouth, drinking down the pre-genetic material.

“Fuck me Damewra!” Nepeta wailed wantonly, grinding her hips.

“I will.” Damara pulled down her own skirt to reveal she was not wearing any panties, and her maroon bulge was seeking the heat of a nook.

Damara directed her bulge into Nepeta’s nook, letting the feline troll sink down onto her lap.

Damara was known for being a flirt, but never expected anybody to take her invitations for sex seriously. The fact that this naïve, innocent cat-girl was becoming undone on her lap made her bulge throb inside Nepeta, which made Nepeta moan and cling onto Damara.

Damara was in control, her hands on Nepeta’s hips. She let Nepeta bury her face in her shoulder and mewl in pleasure as her red bulge twisted inside her.

“Cum for Damara.” The Aries issued this near-silent command, and Nepeta keened and released her olive material into Damara’s waiting mouth, before Damara followed suit and released inside Nepeta.

The two trolls slumped, relaxing against each other. This was the first gratification that Damara had got in many thousands of sweeps, and Nepeta’s first pailing.

Nepeta smiled and purred, looking up at Damara with pity in her milk-white eyes, and Damara could feel her bitter heart become sweet as she kissed Nepeta deeply, softly holding her face.

“Stay?’ Damara whispered, more vulnerable.

“Always and furever.” Nepeta giggled and snuggled up to Damara, falling asleep, Damara following suit soon after.


End file.
